Love Always,
by urharmony
Summary: Semma/Janny. Emma was pregnant when Sean went to the army, and Manny was also with Jays baby a year before. Both guys stayed in their kids' lives but ended up screwing the relationship up somehow. Now adults and their kids teenagers (and falling in love), Manny & Emma both wonder if there's another chance at love with their kids' fathers but first they need to see they've changed.
1. Chapter 1

Baby crying was heard, and then Manny's voice, "It's okay, honey." she shushed her baby boy back to sleep in the to-go crib she brought to Emma's

Emma was on the couch, looking just..distraught. A movie was playing on the t.v but she couldn't really focus which was fine since Manny seemed to not be either.

Sean had left yesterday for the army, they didn't even wait a week to call him back after he signed up. It was too soon. Way too soon. The goodbye was horrible, and Emma never wanted to go through something like that again.. He promised her it'd all be okay, and he'd be back before she knew it. What was the most painful was the goodbye kiss.. it left her breathless and wanting more and Sean did end up kissing her once more (Twice more but whose counting) but it still didn't seem enough before he went...

He was also a big fat liar.. time was moving by **so **slowly, he would **not** be back sooner than she knew it. It was pure torcher already..she had just gotten him back and even then he was in jail for a little while and then he goes away again. Emma couldn't win. Sean was her star crossed lover.

She snapped out of it as Manny's son finally stopped crying. Emma loved Matty but boy did he have a wail on him. She smiled sadly, glancing at the baby in his crib. Manny had gotten pregnant the night she took Jay to her debut that her father planned for her birthday; it was a rebelling thing to piss her father off, never did she expect to actually fall in love with the mouthy jerk but she did...maybe it was a bad boy thing but either way, Jay made her more happy than anybody even though that took her a while to admit. He was perfect for her.

"I can't believe he still left after you told him you were pregnant." Manny declared out of the blue, sitting down back next to Emma.

Emma sighed unhappily, she had forgot about it for a total of 10 seconds.

"He went _on and on_ about now he **had** to go so he can make a life for us." Emma said while rolling her eyes and slumped the couch more and tried to hide her tears, "I just want him **here,** with me.. during.." Emma looked for a word and pointed to her stomach while her eyes almost popped out, "**This!"**

She pointed to her 5 month belly...**pregnant** belly.

"Have you found out if it was a girl or boy yet?" Manny asked giddily, glancing happily at Matty, "I knew he was gonna be a boy, I _felt_ it, can you?" she curiously asked.

Emma shrugged with an unsure look, "I'm not sure what is it." she rolled her eyes smiling, "Sean hopes its a girl. It'd be such a daddys girl if it is."

"But if it's a boy.." drifted Manny with a small playful grin as she glanced at 1 year old Matty, "They can be friends!"

"They can be friends if shes a girl." Emma said in her matter of factly and feministic tone of voice.

Manny laughed rolling her eyes and got back up as Matty started to cry again, "A girl and a guy? Friends?" she picked her baby up into her arms, cuddling him close and holding his head for support and comfort. She passed Emma a playful wink, "You should know that never works."

Emma snickered knowingly. Boy did she. . .thinking she could get away with being friends with Sean was such a hilarious thought now to think of it .. and boy how fast he got Peter out of the picture. Emma's heart just belonged willingly and unwillingly sometimes to Sean Cameron.

Emma yelped a little sitting up straight and holding the ends of the couch.

Manny turned with Matty and had a worried expression, "Are you okay!?" she freaked out.

Emma's big brown eyes looked up at her like a deer in the headlights, "I-... I think it kicked."

Manny smiled softly, seeing Emma's face twist from confusion. The blonde put her hand on her stomach lightly and looked down at hit, softening. Manny laughed silently and was happy Emma was having her first 'kick' moment with her baby. She knew Emma had been really stressed out about this, and the whole Sean going away thing. She was sure Emma thought she wasn't even ready to do this and Manny knew more than anyone how that felt. . but once you feel that baby kick inside you, **your** baby, you finally feel..._attached._

Emma's finger tips trailed her little belly. "Girl." she whispered and spoke up, looking at Manny with a sly grin, "It's feels like a _girl."_

The two giggled with another delightfully.

**4 months later...**

"GET OUT!" Manny yelled viciously from in her apartment, slamming the door on Jay's hand when he tried to get it to stay open so he could talk to her.

"JESUS MANNY!" he yelled back, and she gasped, whipping the door open.

She looked devastated, going from pissed off to extremely worried as she took Jay's hand and examined it, "Are you okay, baby? Did I slam it on your fingers?"

Jay raised his eyebrows, nodding slightly and slowly as he swallowed the lump in his throat, watching her tend to him so sweetly and her finger tips leaving tingles on his palm. As much as he enjoyed sexy hothead Manny time to time, he loved the tender and loving Manny also much more.

"Well, no." he admitted and taunted, "Just knew it'd make you open the door."

She tightened her jaw, glaring her fire-y brown eyes up at him and even as just as petite as she was, she could scare him by just this look.

She slapped his head and he snapped, "Manny just, listen to me!" he begged and followed her to the kitchen when she stormed off.

Emma sat at the table awkwardly with a huge belly now, on her ninth month. Matty sat in his highchair beside her, naturally eating his crackers (which really meant stuffing two into his mouth at once). Emma watched Jay chase Manny around and Matty seemed so content with it. Must happen alot..

"Why do I need to listen?" Manny shot back, twirling back to him and he jumped in his spot and looked down at her hopelessly, "I already know what you did." she confirmed and raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked away guilty like and tried to explain-

"Don't." Manny warned, tears burning her eyes and glancing at Matty and back to Jay, "If you'd rather spend your money on booze and partying then on our **son** then **don't** come back here."

Jay looked smacked in the face, and Emma tried not to move during the harsh moment. Silence took over the room and Jay never took his eyes off of Manny with that hurtful look in his eyes

"You don't mean that dimples.." he chuckled sadly in a mere whisper, giving her a desperate look to take it back. He tried to cup her face and she shut her eyes. His touch was usually soothing, and blissful but lately is was painful...Manny couldn't do it anymore. She cried herself to sleep every time he didn't come home. . he was always out partying, and she wondered all the time if he was with other girls, better girls, whom weren't mothers and still in highschool or college.

He swore he never did though, he just wasn't use to the 'father' life but she'd never believed him since he kept disappointing her when bills were paid late and he could barely afford diapers for Matty because he kept going out every weekend like he was still the old Jay Hogart..

Manny's heart broke, shaking her head at him, "If you can't be the man I need you to be, then I don't-"

Jay shook his head, not allowing her to finish that, "I am the man you need!"

"Prove it." she declared, and even looked hopeful but also just...finished, exhausted from fighting with him and still loving him regardless.

His mouth hung a bit, watching her take off the ring he gave to her a while ago. He truly wanted to marry this girl some day and as twisted as it was, he was kinda glad he knocked her up..kept to keep her...but guess it didn't work that way. He numbly took it from her hands.

"Until then.." she drifted off and turned her back on him.

Jay glanced around, not believing this was happening. He was in love with her, she... she couldn't give up. He glanced to Emma who looked at him then down at the ground, not wanting to be in the middle of this. He was Sean's best friend ..

He licked his lips and stepped closer to Manny, her back still to him and hung his head low. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and tried not to shiver, "I will _prove_ to you I'm the man you need Manula Santos."

Manny bit her lip from crying out loud.

Jay turned with a shattered heart and stopped by Matty. Emma glanced back to be kind of stunned that Jay had tears in his eyes, kissing Mattys head for a second with closed eyes then leaned away. He sniffed and just rubbed his face before he bolted out, slamming the door behind him.

Manny broke down and Emma cringed for her, "Oh Manny.."

Manny tried to suck it up quickly, by laughing hysterically but she looked nuts so just covered her face until she took a big deep breath then dropped her hands. Nose puffy and eyes still red, she smiled to Matty who stared up at her wide eyed.

"It's ok." she whispered, running her hands through his growing brown hair, just like Jays. He then smiled wide at his mothers smile, to show off his own dimples.

Emma laughed a little but then cringed and shifted in her seat.

Manny looked over at her oddly, "are you okay?"

Emma groaned and put her face into her hands groaning again until she rised back up and held the table tightly, "Well," she admitted, panting a little, "I didn't want to so rudely interrupt that scene but," she gave a slight look of shame, "my water may of broke."

Manny's eyes widened in horror and ducked to look under the table and sure enough, there was all the water around Emma's feet.

"Oh my god! Oh my god you're having your baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you guys know, in the summary box there is a cover poster for this story and the top is what the kids will look like. Matty will look like Matty from the show awkward and Emma's baby will be played by AnnaSophia from Carrie Diaries. Onto the story!**

Sean sat antsy like on his plane ride back to Toronto. He got the news, Emma was in labour. **Their baby** was _coming_. Jesus, it all happened so fast. He remembered it like it was just yesterday when Emma was telling him she may be pregnant, that scared look in her eyes, that pout..._oh god those lips_\- **getting off topic.**

He remembered seeing the ultra sign pictures and kept them at his camp site while away in the army, it was going to be a girl. He couldn't be any happier, especially with the fact it was Emma's and his baby girl. It blew him away even today that he and Emma were doing this, that now they were connected for life..that meant she couldn't walk away from him whenever he screwed up now (Which he didn't plan, but just sometimes usually happened). When Jay found out about Emma and Sean having a kid, he also mentioned something about getting to keep Emma forever now and though it pissed him off Jay would say that at such a scary time, now it wasn't so bad and Sean was kinda glad. I mean.. he was going to propose one day to her anyways, I mean after he came back from the army.. but she could of said no but having a baby? She had no choice other than to have Sean around willing or not now.

Sean smirked just as the plane announced landing. The plane started to go down.

"_**WHERE IS HE!?" **_Emma cried, and screamed. Her body was shaking and trembling so hard from trying to get this baby out and she sat in her hospital bed with Spike and Manny on each of her sides.

"Emma, you're hurting!" squeeked out Manny, trying to escape her hand from Emma's who was clenching hers.

Emma yelled through clenched teeth, "NOT AS MUCH AS THIS!" she shut her eyes and leaned her head back, crying.

This hurt like fucking hell. Hours of this and Sean STILL wasn't here?! The baby was coming right now!

"Try and push!" The doctor down by her feet said.

Emma looked back up, giving him a hysterical look, "You don't _think_ I'm _trying_ to **push!?"**

**"**I'm SO sorry, Doctor." Spike laughed nervously, trying to rub Emma's back and apologise

He chuckled, glancing up, "I'm use to it-"

"Got the camera!" Snake said, running into the room and then saw everything going on. Emma, who was like a daughter, on the bed with her legs apart, and a baby coming out. Blood and water everywhere, nothing but screaming to be heard.

Snakes eyes fluttered and the camera dropped from his hand first and crashed to the ground before he did.

The girls blinked, looking down to see if he was alright, even Emma.

"Did he just faint?" the nurse asked, going over to him.

Spike laughed, shaking her head, "He did the same thing when Jack was born-" she was cut off again by another scream and caressed Emma's hair, "It's okay honey, you can do this."

Emma cried silently, shutting her eyes from the pain and shaking her head at her mom, "It's too hard, mom I can't."

"You can."

"Come on, Em." they both tried to help her.

Emma shook her head with tears falling down her cheeks, "I need Sean, I _need him_." she sucked in shakey breaths.

Spike and Manny both shared a look of disappointment with her, this _was_ horrible to go through alone, especially with the other 9 months. Sean only came home once the whole time she was pregnant. Emma had dealt with morning sickness, buying baby things, and thinking of baby names all by herself.. now she was giving birth to their baby girl by herself.

"Come on, Sean." muttered Manny, glancing at the clock and wondering where the hell the guys were. Even though she had no choice, she knew Jay was going to go get Sean from the airport and come back with him..they were after all, best friends too.

Sean stood at the entrance of the airport, duffle bag over his shoulder and looking up and down the road. Tons of cars and busses were passing, but no orange civic for almost an hour

Sean madly turned and glanced at the big clock above the building. He then heard a few honks and whipped back to the road, seeing Jay

Sean got in as fast as he could with his back upfront and just threw it in the back, "Fuck, man!" yelled Sean at him viciously as Jay began to drive to the hospital, "as if I wasn't late enough." his eyes held pure madness in them.

"Relax." Jay said, not having a good few days since his fight with Manny. He looked like hell too. He literally had his heart broken and he had no idea that he, Jay Hogart, even had one until her. Besides, the airport was like 5 driving minutes away from the hospital. "It's good to see you too." he teased his best friend.

"Relax?" repeated Sean, not liking to hear that at this moment and turned his head toward Jay, "My kids being born right now and I'm _missing_ it. Emma's going to kill me!" he shook his head, knowing he was screwed.

"Hey." Jay says, "Just remind your girl whose bringing the cash in." he joked and smirked to Sean, "That's you."

Sean rolled his eyes, "It's not about the money, it's about being there for my **family** and my **girlfriend **which I never seem to be. Do you get that?" he taunted.

Jay snickered bitterly, mind on Manny again, "Well no, now I'm confused cause _Manny said_ that it **is** about the money."

Sean eyed him weirdly then got the hint Jay was being a jerk right now because something must of happened with Manny.

They finally parked at the front of the hospital and Sean was hopping out as the car was still slowly stopping and as he unbuckled his belt he snapped at Jay, "By the way," he got out and turned before he slammed the door, "Mannys not saying its about the money either, it's called support and being there.. kinda like you just fucked up on again with me." he slammed it shut hard and raced in.

Jay sat there and watched him go with a distant look in his eyes. He kept his hands on the wheel and looked down, clenching his jaw. Sean was right... .

Jay jumped a little when the car behind him honked, and he went to go park... feeling like an asshole and a selfish one at that.

Manny was right, he needed to do a lot of growing up. Just because he loved her didn't mean he was giving her everything she needed from him.

Sean ran, looked right to left and at all the signs of the hospital in a hurry. When he finally got to the floor of labour emergencies, he found Snake, Manny, Toby and Liberty sitting in the waiting room.

"_**Whereisshe?" **_Sean spat out so fast they barely understood til they looked over and saw it was Sean.

"Sean." smiled Liberty kindly, glad he was back. Toby waved, but looked exhausted. They've been here for hours.

"Sean!" Manny got up and hugged him tight, then Snake got up too to then slowly sit down a little dizzy like.

Sean eyed him weirdly, seeing him do that, "I fainted." Snake tried to explain while looking embarrassed then pointed down the hall, "She's room 13."

"Wait, you can't go!" Manny yelped, trying to hold Sean back when he let go to go run and he furrowed his eyebrows at her angrily and confused.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go?" his eyes then widened, wondering if something was wrong with Emma. OH god, please no.

"Well, only Emma's there." the words hit Sean hard. Only Emma? What...what about the baby?

"Where's the baby?" Sean asked and Manny opened her mouth slowly, "Manny!" he yelled, needing to know.

She jumped and snapped back, rolling her eyes, "She's in the baby room! Duh! sorry! Geez. I'm just uneasy about telling you what Emma said.." she drifted off

"What she say?" Sean asked curiously, shoulders dropping. Manny looked like it was serious.

Did she need more pillows? Sean read before pregnant women loved lots of pillows. Or maybe she was hungry, shit Sean should of got her somethi-

"She says.. go see the baby, but.. leave her (As in Emma) alone." Manny cringed, seeing Sean's face twist in pain.

He looked down, and everyone watched him with their own pitied looks. It was pretty harsh.. when Emma got mad, she got **mad**. But maybe this once she had an excuse..

Manny felt like crap having to be the one to give the message, and she watched Sean's eyed look hurt and even devastated. He looked antsy to go see his new baby girl, but he also looked like he really wanted needed to go see Emma too.

"How late am I?" Sean asked, finally looking up and glancing around.

Toby spoke up, "13 hours since she's been here and 3 hours since the babys been born."

Manny bit her lip and Snake felt sorry for Sean.. it wasn't his fault, he had to fly all the way here and he was sure the airport was probably busy. Plus Sean's literally been in hell for months, army was no picnic. This was suppose to be a time of joy.

Both Manny and Liberty jumped by the loud noise of Sean turning around and kicking a trash can near by. He clenched his fists, and paced around, trying to calm down but his breathing was uneasy and hard. He gritted his teeth and turned back to the wall, slamming his fist in it.

No matter what, he was a fucking screw up!

"Come on Sean, come see Sophia." Snake lightly insists, rising up and patting Sean's back who snapped out of it, and tried to calm down.

Snake guided him and Sean followed slowly.

"Sophia?" he said quietly, and then finally smiled, walking a bit faster to the baby room. And there she was, the one wrapped in the pink blanket..I mean, there was tons of baby girls wrapped up in pink blankets but **this girl **was the _cutest._

Sean's eyes lit up, standing next to Snake who smirked at him.

"It's crazy.." whispered Sean, leaning his forehead on the glass to stare at Sophia.

Snake chuckled and nodded, "Sure is. I mean **that little thing** came out of Em" he joked then paused, trying to erase the image that he actually SAW that happen. He did NOT want to faint again.

"no." Sean said, "Not that." his eyes were glued to his baby girl, "just seconds ago I was only worried of letting Emma down, _she_ was the only person I've ever really cared about." he tilted his head at Sophia, watching the baby girl try to stretch her little tiny arms, "Now I have another girl I never wanna disappoint and wanna give my life for."

Snake smiled warmly, glancing between the new father and daughter, "Go hold her." he said, walking to the door of the baby room.

Sean's eyes widened, standing straight up, "No." he said quite worriedly and looked back at Sophia, shaking his head no.

Snake gave him a strange look. Why didn't he want to go see his own daughter?

"W-what if she hates me? Kids always hate me. I've never been a 'baby' kind of guy.." Sean muttered, looking back at his baby with a look of fear in his eyes. He didn't want her to hate him.

Snake smiled wide and walked back over, putting his hands on Sean's shoulders, "You're gonna be a great father, Sean." he squinted his eyes at him, "You're gonna protect and raise this baby girl just fine.." he then squeezed Sean's shoulders then bicepts, tilting his head, "Jesus they really build you up over there."

Sean paused and gave Snake a wierd look mixed with some humor.

Snake raised his hands off him slowly, shaking his head and confessed, "They gave me some medication after my fall."

Sean snickered and just nodded then turned back to the room and swallowed hard. He still wasn't sure.. but his legs did start moving to inside the baby room

"Nelson/Cameron." Snake told the nurse when they stepped in, wondering which baby was for who.

Sophia was brought over to them, and the nurse smiled seeing the fear in the young mans eyes when he was too scared to put his arms out to take her when she stood infront. Sophia made a small noise and struggle and the nurse laughed, "She's looking for her daddy.. take her." she insists.

Sean clenched his jaw, then his fists... what if he hurt her? He had the worst reputation in highschool, always fighting, being a 'baby boy', a jerk. Now he was some army soldier..what if he was too rough with her?! She was too tiny..

Sean finally sucked it up, and even sniffed a little and finally put his arms out the way the nurse did with Sophia. She giggled a little and finally put Sophia in his arms nice and easy.

The nurse eyed Sean when he finally had Sophia and then turned, "Cute." she whispered and walked off. More than cute, Sean was a hottie.

Snake smiled looking down at Father and daughter, Sean now in lala land as his eyes were locked on Sophia.

Sean felt something on his cheek and blinked, using one arm to support Sophia and the other one to push away whatever was on his cheek to then notice it was a tear. Well slap him and call him a wuss... but if you saw how great and beautiful this girl was..you'd cry too.

"That's your daddy." Snake said over Sean's shoulder to Sophia.

Sophia opened her mouth and Sean laughed a bit, watching her yawn and melt more into his arms. He held her closer to him and breathed in her scent, ; so warm, so sweet, and clean, with a small scent of vanilla which was probably Emma. It made his heart hurt for Emma but Sophia helped put it back together.

"Your mommy is sooo mad at me." Sean whispered to Sophia and Snake even laughed, and Sean joined in with a smirk.

He'll make it up to Emma, he **swore** to himself and Sophia he would.

He stayed with Sophia for another hour, until their friends and even Jay came in. I don't know, call him nice _for the moment_ but he forgave even Jay at that moment and showed off Sophia. Everyone got to hold her, but Sean kept grabbing her back. They all had to laugh a little at that. .. big bad Sean a big softy now for this baby girl.

_**Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go**_

_**And the arms of the **__**ocean**__** are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me  
**_  
_**Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
**_  
_**(florence and the machine- never let me go)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was exhausted, I mean, she had just given birth to a baby girl and did so all on her own, but being so mad at Sean also tired her out...it caused too much energy since her heart would always love him anyways in the end. She heard from Manny that he was here now, just with Sophia in the baby room.. had been for hours now. It was late, maybe just passed midnight now.. and their friends had gone home and Emma **still** couldn't sleep. As she laid on her side she grumbled a little, admitting maybe she wished she hadn't told them to keep Sean away from her.. she was just emotional right now. She tried to close her eyes, as she didn't notice the door behind her open and Sean come in.

Sean stopped, and saw her slim body under the blue hospital covers that stopped around her waist. Her hair was down and got longer, and the natural curl at the ends swayed down her back since she was turned. He swallowed painfully, wanting to wake her up and just hold her. Why'd she have to be so mad at him? It was like twice the anger then when she USE to get mad at him, he blamed the mood swings. He tried.. he really did.. she had to know it sucked for him being away from her too, and facing death day to day. . but he did it for her, no, them now. Sophia and Emma.

Emma fluttered her eyes open when a heavy weight was felt behind her, and the noise of someone crawling on. She tried to stay still, knowing who could only be THIS brave to face her at a time like this. That little devil.

"don't be mad at me." he whispered in her ear softly and tears already began to work to her eyes. God she missed him like hell. It wasn't the same, Degrassi **wasn't** the same without him, **she **wasn't the same without him.

He wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her in close to him and he nuzzled her neck as he heard her snuffle and he teased, "Pregnant women are so moody."

She swung her elbow back, darting him in the stomach and turned her head to glare as he cried out but laughed, leaning on his back on the bed as she turned and faced him, "Sorry did that hurt?" she taunted.

He got to see her face now, lifting his head up and looked her in the eyes, and grinned. All the pain just washed away _like that_. She tried to hold her glare but he grabbed the back of her neck and she smiled, rolling her eyes til he leaned her down and kissed her deeply, capturing her lips with his and kissed her as passionately as he always did.

She ended up on her back again and he leaning over her, careful not to crash her and sighed into their kiss, "missed you so much."

She pouted a bit but nodded, splitting apart as they caught their breath. She missed him too, like crazy. "How long can you stay?"

He smirked happily down at her, "3 weeks."

Emma grumbled, but it was better than nothing I guess. "Did you see her? " she asked as his finger raised up and started to trace the outline of her cheek softly.

"She's beautiful." he nodded and insisted, "Like her mom."

Emma's face cringed a little, looking up in amazement, "I'm a _mom." _she breathed in deeply and out, not believing it. They had her, beautiful Sophia. Her and_ Sean_ Cameron.

Sean laughed lowly, nodding and letting his finger trail down her neck and teased, "**I'm** a _Dad. _ME. Sean Cameron, a.. father." he also looked up in disbelief as she giggled and nodded.

"That is a lot more crazier than me being a mom." she joked and earned a playful glare til he leaned back down and kissed her, "You'll be.." she said between the kiss and finished a second after another, "great." she looked up at him, dough eyed and in love.

He grinned with those dimples and noted, "I will be because of you guys." honestly, he couldn't imagine this kinda life other than with Emma. The other girls he dated, he never thought once what'd it would of been like if they had a family or if they got pregnant, but as soon as he met Emma he knew that was the girl could live his life with, and if that meant a family than so be it. He didn't mind the image of little half him and Emmas running around. They'd be half rebels, half activists, and full out stubborn mouthy kids too since the both of them were..but at least they'd probably have Emma's good heart.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, gazing curiously over her, slight worry in his eye. He wished he was here to hold her hand, wipe her tears during the birth.

Emma muttered, "other than having a belly that looks like a beer gut now? Superb. Least most of it went away went Sophia came out.."

She was over exaggerating, she looked like she was back to normal size with some glow but Sean had to laugh as he looked down at her and then raised his eyebrow as he gazed back up at her, "Do these stay?" he asked, his finger tapping between her chest.

Her breasts **may** of developed quite a few sizes more.

Emma blushed and rolled her eyes giggling, and slapped his head, "Sean!" he laughed harder, leaning down and kissing her again.

"Alright love birds." came a voice, pulling the two apart, "You just had a baby, no need to make another just hours after." taunted Manny.

Emma didn't think it was possible to blush more but did so as Sean and her both sat up next to another and Manny carried two slushis and offered them out to the two

"Strawberry?" Sean had to make sure, playing with the straw in the cup before sipping.

"Yes, Sean.. Jay made sure. " Manny taunted.

Emma was already downing hers, it was a craving. Manny knew her too well. She then caught on and raised an eyebrow, "You went somewhere alone with Jay?"

Sean looked confused between them as Manny scoffed, "Well Em, I can't exactly avoid him, I bared his son."

Emma and Sean tried to hide their smirks as Manny seemed to be very annoyed at that, but the love she had for Jay just couldn't be hidden as her sassy pissed off look turned into a sad lonely one.

"I want him to change." she sat on the edge of the bed and muttered, "I need him to."

Emma nodded, understanding that as Sean gazed between them and wondered out loud, "What'd I miss?"

Emma shot him a look, "Everything, as usual." she taunts and he sent her a look.

"Anways," sighed Manny, getting up and turning to them, "Jays got Matty tonight so I can stick around if you need anything."

Emma smiled appreciate like but Sean shook his head, "She's got me, we're good. Thanks though." he looked between them.

Manny blinked, "Oh yeah," she awkwardly shifted, "Sorry. So use to being attached to anothers sides and helping her." she teased and passed Emma a small grin.

Emma nodded then wiggled her fingers as a slight wave when Manny left and said goodbye. When alone, Sean was looking down with a frustrated look on his face. Emma turned her head towards him to notice, and tilted her head to ask, "What's wrong?"

He snapped out of it and looked where Manny left to sigh. He shook his head and muttered, "Emma I wanna be here for you as much as I can.."

Emma saddened, "I know you do but it's not always possible when you're gone."

"But when I am here." he looked at her seriously, his eyes showing the emotion of complete devotion, "**I **wanna take care of you and Sophia, **me."**

"Of course." Emma said simply with a shrug

He angered, "Emma-"

"Sean I said_ of course_ you can take care of us!" she exclaimed, "We're yours." she looked sadly around to shrug her left shoulder slowly, "I don't know what you're getting angry at."

Sean looked back down sadly, and Emma saw that torn look in his eyes that always looked like something was eating him up and like the day he was released from prison, she cupped his face the same way for comfort. He such his eyes almost painfully but melted at her touch until he opened them and looked at her sadly, "I hate being away from you.. and now its going to be even harder with Sophia and I don't think I can bare it."

Emma cupped both sides of his face now, her fingers tracing his strong jawline, "Only two more years Sean. Then its over.. and you get that big nice check, and start your dream business..."

"..already got the family part down." he smirked and nodded, "Our lives will be set."

She nodded happily back, smiling so wide it made his heart pound, "Two more years."

He nodded, and gazed around the room with a determined look. Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Except it wasn't two years. It wasn't until Sophia was four, that Sean had come home from the army. Sohpia was now a bubbly little girl with long blonde curly-ish hair and big blue eyes. Emma was a woman now too, just finished college and was a writer in a magazine for- you guessed it- Environmental matters.

_FOUR YEARS LATER.. .Sean was now 21. Emma almost 20. Sophia 4. _

_Manny was now 20, Jay 22, and Mattie almost 5. _

Sean had only been home two months from the army. He was home for good now but he could still feel Emma mad at him. He was exhausted of them fighting though. She had grew bitter towards him, and he could tell. He had yet to open his shop yet.. you know, the repair shop with Jay?

Four years had really put a dent in him and Emma.. a painful dent. She would barely look him in the eye anymore, and it made him question why. Why wasn't he man enough now? He had gone to **war **for her, for Sophia, and them this big huge house. Yes, maybe he didn't fulfill his promise yet but he would! Soon..

When he didn't come home for good those two years ago, he proposed to her instead. The wedding was beautiful, and Emma was happy, but Sean could tell in her eyes she was still upset. She cried all night with him when he had to go back.. it was the hardest thing he had to go cause Sophia also cried the next morning and didn't want him to go either.

The alarm rang loudly and cruelly on Emma's side of the bed. Why couldn't people just wake up when they felt like it? Who made up the stupid rule that said we all had to grow up and get jobs ? And what kind of sadistic prick said we all had to spend more time at work than at home with our families?

The whole system was screwed up. The sad thing was, everyone accepted it, and nobody ever questioned it.

Sean hated Mondays since he's been home. He really, really did. He hated working for Tony again too, and not for himself. It was too much stress to build up his own shop right now though. He still had nightmares from being over in Iraq. He was still getting 'welcome home' parties from friends and family. He always wanted to share as much time as he could with Sophia right now.

"Sean."

He heard her but he ignored her, hoping he could sneak in a few extra minutes of some much needed sleep. Jay had asked him to go out for beers last night, seemed Jay was having no lucky with Manny either but at least Emma hadn't been seeing anyone else while Sean was gone. Manny, he heard, was shacking it up with her new boss at work. Her and Jay still weren't back together and she had custody of Mattie, Jay had him on weekends.

"Sean, wake up, it's 6 o'clock," Emma said.

"I know," he grumbled into his pillow with his eyes still closed.

"I need you awake. Are you awake?" she said impatiently, the annoyance obvious in her voice.

It was a good thing his eyes were closed. He would've rolled them at her. Jesus, did she really have to start in on him as soon as he woke up? The woman couldn't give him five measly minutes before she started nagging him?

"I'm up." He finally opened his eyes and turned to face her.

Emma was already dressed and ready to leave for the day. He raised his eyebrows at her almost _sexy librarian_ look.. .too bad she wasn't as frisky as she use to be and he swore they hadn't had sex since he came home. It had been a weird night when he showed up back home at the front door after his leave from the army, they fucked like rabbits but she could still seem so mad at him even as he made her eyes see stars. The next days, she acted as if they hadn't even done it and hadn't gotten back down to buisness.

She worked long hours at the office. She was always the first one to leave in the morning and it use to be Spike and Snake that would help her drive Sophia to day care but now Sean did it (if he wasn't working).

"Well?" Sean rubbed at his sleepy eyes. "I'm up. What do you want?" he went to embrace her for her to shrug out of his hold and the phone rang. She picked it up fast. Sean bit the end of his tounge, hurt crossing over his face.

Had four years really been THAT brutal for her not being here?

Meanwhile, Emma couldn't be late. She had a meeting at 7AM. God only knew what kind of traffic would be waiting for her as soon as she merged onto the freeway that led downtown. She couldn't stay and fight with Sean today, she was too exhausted too. He had no idea what it was like being a 'single mom' when he was really out there, chosing to be away from them in the army. Yes, she was deep down mad at him and may forever be...but she was trying to. Sean owned her heart but that didn't mean she'd let him step on it anymore. She was more independent now then she'd ever been and she didn't think he knew that yet.

"I gotta run," she grabbed her bag and shouted over her shoulder, "Wake Sophia up!"

Sean blinked, and put on his jean pants. He was still the hottest buffest thing and since the army, he may of possibly been more. He saw the girls, and woman, staring at him once he returned home and especially at work when he worked on cars. Yet it was still Emma he wanted, but he wasn't sure anymore if she wanted him. It was too painful to admit out loud though..

As much as he hated mornings, the worst part about it was waking up his daughter. He knew it was weird, but waking her made him feel so guilty. She always looked so adorable when she slept. He hated interrupting her sleep.

"Soph," he whispered as he shook her little shoulder. "Wake up, baby. I made breakfast. Are you hungry?"

When she was alert enough, he pulled back her covers so she could stretch. Her little body wore her favorite Disney princess pajama's. Even though she was 4-years-old, he carried her to the kitchen table so she could sit and eat with him. He kissed her cheek before he set her down and she groaned tiredly. Clearly, she was Daddy's princess. Daddy's girl. She went wild every time he came home, and when he left it was even harder and she threw tantrums, that use to bring tears to Sean's own eyes when he had to leave. He hoped they knew it was hard for him too.

Now, he never had to do it ever again and they got this nice big house because of the money he made over there, and his daughter was living a MUCH more suburbia life than he ever did when young. Did his parents visit? Mostly his mom. Now and then.. Spike and Snake were more involved with Sophia though.

Her blue eyes were still a little droopy, and she moved her long blonde hair out of her face with a yawn,. "Daddy, can I have cereal?"

"But I made waffles. They're still nice and warm."

"Please?"

Sean sighed. "All right."

It was astonishing how easily he constantly caved into her. He knew all parents believed their kids were cuter and better looking than others, but he truly believed Sophia was the most adorable little girl he'd even seen in his life and she was. Teachers always raved about it to him when he picked her up from school, or random strangers on the street or in stores.. She'd inherited her mother's blonde hair and spirit, his blue eyes and milky skin. Someone had once asked Emma if she'd like to put Sophia in modeling, but ofcourse Emma was against that.

After Sean dropped her off at daycare he climbed back into his red vehicle and reluctantly drove to work. He didn't exactly hate his job , but it wasn't like he was eager to go to work every day. He got to work with cars which was great. He loved cars and always had. The problem was he had more fun driving them, building them and designing them than rather just fix them.

He'd get his own shop, _one day._

In the end, he went with the job that paid more because he wanted to be able to provide for his family.

_His family…_

What family? He adored his little girl to pieces. He'd willingly throw himself in front of a bus to protect her. His wife was the problem, even though he'd step infront of traffic for Emma too, but...Their marriage was shit. They hadn't had sex since… Jesus! He didn't even want to talk about it. Sean remembered when the sex used to be constant. There was a time when she seemed just as hungry for him as he was for her. They shared a bed, but now all they did was sleep in it. He still craved sex frequently, craved **her**. On days when the urge was overwhelming, he'd go to the gym to work the tension out of his system, or he'd have to do what good men who wouldn't cheat on their wives did.. jack off in the shower. Unfortunately.

As he neared his exit towards work on the freeway, a billboard caught his eye and triggered his memory. It was an advertisement for a new magazine coming out that Emma's office now owned and was coming out with. It had become increasingly popular over the past year. Everyone she worked with, Sean had met at the party for this opening.. they were mostly models, rich snobs, high end lawyers and writers who thought they were too good for simple verbal conversation. Her boss, David, was an asshole too and Sean swore he had his eyes on Emma, _his wife._

_((((((((((************))))))))))_

"Tell David I'm taking an early lunch," Emma said to his secretary as she walked past her desk.

The girl at the desk was also a student who went to Degrassi as of now, Emma hired her because she sort of reminded her of herself. Her name was Claire, "Of course Mrs Cameron," she responded automatically.

The elevator ride down to the lobby took longer than usual since people kept jumping on and off between every floor. Emma spent the time fiddling with her cell phone, and her thumb stopped on Sean's number...they never texted another like they use to. She leaned sadly on the wall. He use to text her the silliest things, or the sexiest.. Emma snapped out of it, seeing it was her stop. When she was finally able to step off she accidentally ran into another person. The apology was already out of her mouth before she looked up from her phone. "I'm sorry, excuse me," she said.

He chuckled. "There's no need to apologize. I was doing the exact same thing."

Emma was known for keeping her composure even during the most strenuous situations, but she fumbled for a moment when she took a good look at the stranger. It was Jesse, from top floor. He had use to be dating Ellie Nash, which was a funny thing to Emma. Small world. ..Sean's ex girl friend.

"W-What?" she sputtered, knowing his eyes hungerily looking at her.

He shook the iPhone in his hand for emphasis. "I was texting." His eyes continued looking her over and his smile became lopsided. Then he stepped around her so he could join the others who had boarded the elevator.

Even after the doors shut, Emma stood in the lobby, staring at the closed door for a few seconds too long.

_Get a fucking grip_, she scolded herself. _It's not like you've never seen a man before and we all know Jesse is the scumbag of the office. A dirty pig. We all know your __**husband **__is a lot more attractive and charming too. __Emma paused to snicker as she walked, __**too bad her husband didn't look at her the way he use to though and she couldn't stop starting fights with him. **_

Emma remembered that time a few weeks ago when she even tried to give Sean a break, and she felt well...a little craving for him. Horny, honestly.

Once, on purpose, she'd forgotten to grab a towel for herself... FLASHBACK:

"Sean! Could you bring me a towel?" She stepped out of the shower, dripping wet.

He opened the door and handed over one of the towels from the closet in their bedroom. "Here," he'd said in a bored voice. Then his blue eyes seemed to widen a bit when he took in her nude, wet body. "Um," he seemed to force himself to look away. It was ridiculous. They were married for God's sake! "Did you need anything else?"

Emma still hadn't covered herself with the towel. "You could close the door," she smiled seductively, at least, that's what she _thought_ she did. Evidently she didn't know how to properly flirt with her own husband anymore since he's been gone for so long. Sean completely missed her meaning and shut the door, leaving her standing there alone, totally dumbfounded. Did her suggestion go over his head? Or was he just not interested in having sex with her anymore?

She wasn't stupid either! She heard him getting himself off in the shower that night, and other times..

...it made a wife and even girlfriend feel...well, hurt.

END OF FLASHBACK

(*****)

Jay was still chuckling and shaking his head as he listened to Sean's latest marital update. "Jesus man, no sex that long? That's a record for you both, not counting the army leaves before."

sean sighed and leaned back against the uncomfortable bench in the park. Jay had brought Mattie to play with Sophia, and they sat there, mooping about Manny and Emma as usual. "If you don't count the night I came home, me and her haven't had sex in.." he looked up, counting in his head, "Nine months."

Jay's mouth gaped with wide eyes.

Sean watched Sophia shove Mattie and as Mattie chased her, she waved to Sean as she ran by before she jumped back onto the wings.

"Your little girl is beating my son up." Jay said matter of factly.

"Yes she is," smirked Sean proudly and Jay couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Mattie try to steal the swing from Sophia. Those two had never got along but always ended up playing with only another.

Sean narrowed his eyes to Jay, knowing it was a tough subject. "How's you and.. Manny?"

"Well, she's totally given up on me for that prick professor she met in college," he confirmed, taking a deep breath but sadly shook his head.

Sean frowned, "That's not fair. You showed her you changed. You work full time at Tony's.. you ALWAYS grab Mattie when you're supposed to."

"Those girls man." he chuckled, "They love to hate us." he muttered under his breath, "And we hate to love em'."

"Still not over her?" Sean asked quietly.

Jay gave him a look and taunted, "You aren't banging Emma anymore, she seems to hate living with you, yet you still live together.. Honest? If she kicked you out tomorrow, would _you _be over her?"

Sean shook his head no, "Nope." he admitted. "Hates me or not, I'm hers." he lifted his hand, to his wedding ring.

"Rings don't mean shit, it's the person." Jay told him. "If you want to bang your hot wife-"

"Hey." snapped Sean jealously. Why did Jay have to mention 'hot?'

"Sorry. If you want to bang your- _probably as horny as you are_\- wife, then do it. Don't hold back. Remind her what she's missing, who she married." he had to laugh, "Emma's probably just moody and uptight cause she needs to get laid too." he squinted his eyes at Sean, "Am I really sitting here telling you to go bang your own wife? The girl you've been obsessed over since you were a kid? The girl whose got a rack like-"

"I'm going to kill you if you finish that sentence." Sean declared, although Jay was right. Since having Sophia, Emma's curves and body- _fuck, _he remembered how hard it was turning away that one time weeks ago when she was in the shower and forgot a towel. He wanted to fuck her senseless right there and, as Jay put it, remind her who she belonged to... but he had been so confused on where they stood. Her body was still as tight and toned as it was in highschool, only bigger breasts.. another reason Sean hit the showers that night.

Jay had finished laughing, and he looked around, "Why are we here again?"

"Because you wanted to hang out in the middle of the week," Sean reminded him. "And we both have to watch our kids on Tuesdays. This park was the only place we could think of.."

Out of nowhere, Jay said: "People probably think we're a gay couple."

Of course he laughed. "What? Why?"

"Because we walked in here together with little kids, _and_ you're wearing a wedding ring," he added. "I guess that makes you the bride."

"Nah," Sean took a drink from his ice cold water. "Nobody would believe that. Besides, I'm too pretty for you anyway."

Jay snickered

(((((******)))))))

Emma had met up for Manny at lunch, Manny was as foxy as high school with her long brown hair grown out again. She was a college student turned model, turned singer, turned actress. Emma noticed since Manny's fling with her drama professor that turned into a relationship, she had stuck with modeling (didn't see that coming did you?). Her new boyfriend was such a jerk and scum, told Manny she couldn't act but was sexy enough to be a model. Emma couldn't believe Manny hadn't grow out of those jerks yet.

"You know Sean's with Jay right now right?" Manny asked her, sitting on a restaurants patio.

Emma laughed softly, "Probably."

"They're probably talking shit about us." Manny chimed in.

Emma looked at her wierdly, "I...don't know if that's true.." she tried not to smile at Manny's everlasting fuel for Jay Hogart.

Even if Manny didn't share a son with him, Emma knew Manny would always want Jay...she was just to stubborn to admit it and now with a new boyfriend? It made things too complicated.

"So?" Manny had to ask, "Sean's been home for two months.. hows everything? BAck to normal?" she tried not to smirk, "Getting it on the ol' Semma fashion way?"

"Not even a little bit." Emma mumbled, and tried not to feel the tears burning her eyes, "I feel he might not love me anymore.. we can't even share a meal together without talking unless we're fighting."

"Em, sweetie." Manny looked crushed for her, "Sean will **always **love you."

"Really?" Emma asked with a bitter snicker, whipping her tears "I literally stood there naked in front of him and he didn't do anything. We had sex the first night, but minus that, it's been 10 months of no sex Manny." she bursted into tears and felt embarressed but blurted out what was on the back of her mind, "What if he's found someone else?"

Manny got up, quickly going to Emma's side "OH Emma, never! He'd never! Sean's gone to hell and back just to have you. Hello?! Prison!? Remember that little showdown with Peter Stone back in highschool!?"

Emma still wasn't convinced, but sadly smiled. Her heart was breaking though, her skin crawling to think about Sean with another girl. If that was the case, she might have to go jump off a bridge. Ofcourse, that was a sick joke... she'd never leave Sophia like that, though she hoped Sophia wouldn't mind if her mother killed her father if he _was _cheating.

Manny hugged her and sighed. _Ah, Sean and Emma..the drama never stopped._


	5. Chapter 5

_Emma had been sitting at her desk when it happened..._

_Usually her secretary would give her some type of warning or notice if someone was going to step into her private office. When Sean came in unannounced, she shot up from her chair a little nervously. His eyes looked wild, something had to be wrong. He never came to visit her at work. Hell, he never even called her either unless it concerned something about Sophia. _

_She couldn't help her defensive tone. "What are you doing here?"_

_Sean pushed the door shut behind him and approached her with what appeared to be a determined attitude. He just stood there directly in front of her, staring. His gaze and close proximity made her feel uneasy, and when she tried backing away to create some distance with her unsteady breathing, one of his arms hooked around her waist to keep her stationary. His other hand swept beneath her blonde hair to grasp her neck._

_"Kiss me," he commanded._

_This felt so strange. Sean had never been forceful with her. "What?"_

_"Kiss me," he repeated._

_Puzzled, she reached up and gave him a slow peck on the lips._

_His hand dropped from her neck so he could use both of his arms to hug around her body. He crushed her frame against his. "You can do better than that, Em."_

_Instead of telling her to kiss him again, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his._

_Emma nearly collapsed in his arms. __Fucking hell__…When was the last time he'd kissed her like this? She clung to him (partially to hold herself up), and struggled to match his passion and leisurely moving lips. She was moaning into his mouth before she knew it. God she wanted him. His large hands slid down and around her back until he was grasping and squeezing her behind, pushing and massaging her into his hardness. Emma gasped a little._

_Never mind the fact that she was at work, and someone could walk in at any moment. She didn't give a flying fuck. She wanted Sean, she needed him._

_He lifted her to perch at the edge of the desk. Her legs spread apart to make room for him, and he stepped into the gap she'd made for him. When he was close again he didn't waste any time slipping his tongue in her mouth and her hands ran down his shoulders and biceps.. Her hands were already at his pants after, unbuckling and unzipping. Sean's hands were busy, too. They were running up and down her bare thighs beneath her dress skirt. She didn't know how much more of this her body could take without spontaneously combusting._

_"Hurry," she gasped near his ear. "Please."_

_He'd just removed her wet panties when there was an intrusive buzz at her desk. It was her secretary._

_"__Mrs Cameron."__ she said._

_"Oh, you're kidding me!" Emma groaned._

_"__Mrs Cameron?"_

_"Hold on," she said to Sean, "I'll get rid of her."_

_And then he was gone. He'd disappeared. She looked around her empty office, completely bamboozled. "What?" she said to no one. Where the...what?_

_The buzzing continued ._

"Mrs Cameron!" her secretary persisted over the intercom.

Emma woke up. She'd fallen asleep at her desk again. God damn, it felt so real. She even moaned slightly before she cleared her throat and held the button the reply back. "Sorry, I'm here. What is it?"

"David is here to see you. Should I send him in?"

Why would he want to see her? They'd met several times at meetings, but she was sure he hadn't bothered remembering her name. There were much more important people in this office building than her. Even so, she smoothed her hands over her hair and clothes, hoping the nap she'd just woken from wouldn't be so obvious. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Send him in," she said.

David came in, and he looked like one of those wolf wall street young guys, looked powerful, rich, fresh and suited up. She just left out all the other details because she wasn't interested, but he sure was with her. Sometimes he was too much..

Like the smiling…

And the flirting …

She swore when Sean met him, he didn't even see David flirting with her infront of him or he just didn't care.

"Hello again," he smiled when he stepped in.

She stepped around her desk, and she realized the corner she was standing near was the same one Sean had placed her on in the dream. Those images flooded her mind and she had a hard time focusing on the man in front of her. She knew she probably looked flustered to him. "Hello, is there something I can help you with, Mr David?"

"What time is the meeting this Friday?"

"Excuse me?"

"You all have a presentation for me this Friday," he reminded her.

"We do. You came all the way down here to ask what time it will be?" she asked, rather confused. "I'm sure you could've just called?"

He nodded and smiled as his hands slipped inside the pants pockets of his tailor made suit. "I suppose that's all true. Maybe I had other reasons for wanting to come here."

Emma's long blonde curled hair bounced as she tilted her head confused. The implications in his words were obvious, and rejected. She wasn't interested. She tried to shoo him out quick as possible, "I'll see you at the meeting.." she uncomfortably crossed her arms.

David chuckled "Well, I suppose I should leave. I'm sure you have plenty of work to keep you occupied."

Emma retreated back to her desk chair. "I do. Thank you for stopping by," she said a bit coldly.

"I'm glad I did," he reached for the door handle. "Believe it not, this has been the highlight of my day."

Then he was gone just as quickly as he had come.

...pig.

((((((((((((((((*************))

Emma was surprised to see Sean and Soph in the driveway when she came home from work. He was working on his precious car again. Other than Sophia, that damn thing was his pride and joy. While he worked under the hood, Sophia was sitting inside on a stack of old books, pretending to drive.

Sean saw her first, but Sophia waved at her from behind the steering wheel. "Hi Mommy. Daddy said he'd take me driving later."

"That sounds fun," she said. After that vivid dream she had, it was hard to look at him. "Hi," she said to Sean.

He looked up from under the hood as he wiped his stained hands on a tattered, old rag. "Hey." he looked her up and down, seeing her tensed up. Was she okay? And when had their relationship gone to Emma running into his arms when he came home to a simple miserable 'hi'.

Emma was having trouble focusing though. Sweet Jesus he looked good in that dirty, white t-shirt. She felt warmth rush to her cheeks. _What the fuck was wrong with her today_?! That damn dream was totally screwing with her. "Hi," she squeaked out.

Sean looked at her funny as he frowned.

Sophia giggled from inside the car. "You already said that, Mommy."

"Um, did I?" Emma cleared her throat with a soft giggle before she stroked the back of Sophia's head. "Im tired, and it's getting cold out here. Maybe you should come inside with me."

"But I want to stay outside with Daddy," she whined.

"Then get a sweater. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"But Mommy…"

"Do what she says, Sophia." Sean said as he carefully shut the hood of his car. "Go on inside and get a sweater. I'll take you for a little ride to Jay's."

"Okay." Obediently, she climbed out of the vehicle and made her way inside the house.

Emma almost followed her, but she hung back for some reason which Sean noticed. He watched her carefully and curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What?"

"You're acting weird. Is it work stuff?" he guessed. He frowned. She wasn't...no she wouldn't. Was she maybe seeing someone behind his back?

She struggled to find the right words. Should she even tell him? What if he laughed at her? That actually wouldn't even be a bad thing. When was the last time she'd gotten him to laugh? It used to be so effortless..

"It's nothing really," she began. "Earlier at work I dozed off and had this dream that-"

"Okay Daddy!" Sophia bounded back outside wearing her favorite red sweater. "Can we go driving now?" she hung off of her mom waist, but stared up big eyed and bashing her eyelashes at her Daddy.

Sean almost asked Emma to finish her story, but she was already turning away towards the house. "You want to come with us?" he invited her. "We're probably going to stop by Manny's too? She wanted me to check her new boyfriends engine out."

"No thanks," she said before she disappeared inside the house. When she got in, she leaned on the door, her heart pounding out of her chest. It was hard being in love with someone who didn't love her anymore.

Outside, Sean thought the same thing with a miserable look and clenched his jaw.

(((((*****)))))))

"She's **not **cheating on you!" Manny yelled at Sean, rolling her eyes and stood in her driveway. She held her coat close around her since it was getting dark and chilly.

Mattie and Sophia were already wrestling another in the yard. "MATTIE!" shrieked Sophia, slapping his chest for pushing her to get the soccer ball.

"Ow" he bluntly noted and she giggled frantically.

Sean raised Manny's boyfriends car hood up and had a beer in one hand that she offered him, "Oh no?" he challenged Manny, "You two are the best of pals, what's she been saying to you since I got home?"

"Absolutely nothing." taunted Manny, raising her eyebrow at him, "_Nothing. _She has said _nothing _has been happening between you two." Emma was her best friend, but she couldn't deny that Sean too was one of her closest friends, she had been only 12 when she started playing cupid between them. She wasn't stopping now, but she knew her boundaries with Emma.

Sean groaned, "She told you we haven't been together hasn't she?"

"More ways than one sparky." smirked Manny to taunt him, "You haven't even taken her out on a date or anything since you been home?"

"She won't even give me the time of day, Manny! I feel like I'm in highschool again trying to get my own wifes attention." he snarled, but slammed the car hood down shut and leaned on it in a huff.

Manny softened, "Sean.." she sighed sadly, "Maybe you two have to get to know another again, like you guys did when you came back from Wasaga. A lot happen when your away from another for months."

Sean miserably looked at the ground with agony in his eyes, then looked at her desperately, "Does she still love me?"

Manny's heart cracked for him, "Ofcourse she does Sean. Just.." she scoffed, "You aren't an old married couple! Hell we're still young adults. Fight for your woman if you want her!" she exclaimed, "Remember the days when you use to?"

He smirked, chuckling a bit and sipped his beer. Those were the days.. "I just want to make her happy." he muttered.

Behind them, they noticed the famous orange civic roll up into the driveway. Jay was here for Mattie.

"DAD!" Mattie happily said, crawling up from the ground, "OUF!" he landed back down when Sophia jumped on his back.

"Soph!" laughed Sean abit and nodded to the car, "Come on, time to go."

Manny muttered to Sean before Jay got out, "Can't believe he still has that ugly car." she eyed it, remembering all the hot and heavy nights she and Jay had inside of it in high school... Mattie may of may not of been conceived in that thing. Why wouldn't he get rid of the damn thing? Speaking of Mattie, he looked so much like Jay, minus his eyes, they were brown like hers. It sucked trying to get over your ex when your son looked identical to him.

Manny's new boyfriend opened the front door of her house as if he looked threatening when Jay came by. He stood on the porch, his arms crossed and watched Jay closely as he went to Sean and Manny.

"Is he serious?" Sean had to ask, trying not to laugh.

This drama professor of a boyfriend looked like a real idiot. He was french too, even wore those hats time to time like those directors in movies.

Jay chimed in and taunted Manny, "I didn't know you got a new dog." he waved to her boyfriend Mike from a far, "Good boy!" he hollared too him, cringing when she slapped his chest but rolled her eyes smiling. Jay smirked at her before turning to Mattie who came over with Sophia. "She beat you up again?" Jay asked.

Mattie nodded with no pride, but waved to Sophia goodbye when she giggled and ran to her daddy. Sean got her inside the car and Jay had to go put Mattie in his so Sean could be let out. He wished he could stay longer to talk to Manny, hell she looked good lately.

"You know I gotta admit," Jay told Manny under his breath before following Mattie.

Manny just raised her eyebrow up at him and she felt that enemy of a heart of hers pound the closer he leaned into her.

"I picked up that new magazine you're on the cover of," Jay had to smirk a little as his eyes smoldered her, "You looked good. Boyfriends okay with you posing like that?"

"He trusts me." she declared, nose high but wanting to jump Jay's bones right there. He bought the magazines she modeled in? She was modeling underwear for Victoria secrets... but knowing Jay had seen it made her grow hot and tingly. She hoped he liked it..

Jay nearly growled as he muttered one last thing, "I wouldn't of let you do that. Victoria secret model or not your body should be one man's only." he looked down at her body, making her feel hot and bothered. Could he stop?! PLEASE?!

"Jay," she nearly groaned, and snuck a glance back at her boyfriend on the porch, completely oblivious.

"Tell your boy toy I say hi." bittered Jay but gave her one last longing look and left.

She unhappily watched him walk away, running her shakey hands through her hair. When she got to Mike, he nodded madly at Jay, "He's late picking up Mattie."

"he had to work later, this was his first time in years being **5 minutes **late." she taunted him.

The cars had drove off, leaving them alone, perfect timing for Mike to grab her throat and she gasped in shock and whimpered...but this wasn't the first time he's done this.

"don't think I didn't see you flirting with him." he roughly let go and went into the house, slamming the door against the wall as he did.

Tears burned Manny's eyes, looking the way Jay left with Mattie. She couldn't believe she let Mike do this to her, it'd been a year of dating, and 5 months of this abuse. She had been asking Jay to take Mattie more nowadays to get him away from this. She felt weak, she always was when she wasn't with Jay. She felt like the old Manny, letting any loser just control her. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

((((((((*********)))))))

When Emma got home from work the next day, it was a little past 7PM. Sean and Sophia were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

Sophia noticed her and got excited, climbed down from the couch so she could greet her. "Hi Mommy," she said as she came closer for a hug.

Emma put her arm around her, smiling happily as she stroked Sophia's hair and hugged her back, "Hi baby," she looked around the clean kitchen. "Did you two already have dinner?" It was a Friday, which meant she usually cooked but lately work was working her into the ground.

"We ate pizza at Chuck E. Cheese with Uncle Jay and Mattie!" her daughter exclaimed just as Sean looked back and finally noticed Emma come in. This movie 'Frozen' was actually pretty good but Sophia had him watching it 24/7 and he couldn't take it anymore, losing his mind.

"What?" Emma gasped as excited as Sophia looked because of her day and giggled when she climbed up onto the kitchen table to talk more to her mommy.

After going through anothers days, Sean, still on the couch, snuck a glance back with a small smirk to see Emma drawing with Sophia. When Emma got ice cream out next, she noticed Sophia finished and started yawning and rubbing her eyes awhile later, Emma told her it was late and she needed to get some sleep.

"I don't wanna!" here came the fussy stubborn Sophia. When she didn't want something, boy, the genes in both Emma and Sean ran through her veins. The stubbornness, righteousness.. she could be a little fire ball for a four year old.

"Sophia Christine Cameron!" Emma snapped when the little girl madly pushed the crayons on the floor.

See, for being just 4? Sophia was damn bright too. Smarter than the other kids her age. She got that from Emma no doubt..but you knew when she was tired when she started acting like a little baby again.

Sean had overhead from the other room and walked over to collect Sophia, "C'mon baby," he said to Sophia, "Let's go brush our teeth. It's time for bed."

Emma's shoulders dropped, watching them go. If it was just her and Sean still away in the army, she'd still be fighting with Sophia to go to bed but Sophia was like butter in Sean's hands...much also like Emma was too.

After getting her ready for bed, tucking her in and waiting for her to fall asleep, Sean was finally able to go to sleep himself. Manny's words haunted his brain '_fight for her'. _He took a deep breath, and opened the door to see Emma already passed out in bed, curled up in the blankets. He chuckled a bit and went over shaking his head. Making sure not to wake her, he caressed her hair, and she sighed in her sleep. She still looked so beautiful, flawless smooth skin, pink hot little lips, body of a goddess.

His chest ached, and he wanted to hold her in his arms that night. So why didn't he when he had crawled into bed? Why did he feel like he couldn't just do that anymore?

Manny was right, they've been apart too long. He had to get to know Emma again, make her fall in love with him all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello to you, too," Emma giggled a bit when she woke up and found Sean and Sophie had made breakfast.

Sophia had come with a plate of eggs, toast and veggies. Her mommy was a vegetable! Or...vegetarian? Something like that.. She didn't like meat! So Sean and Sophia ate alll the bacon.

Emma sat up and Sophia sat beside her, munching on her food with her. "Who made this?" Emma whispered to her, "you had to have had help." she eyed her down playfully.

Sophia blushed, her chubby cheeks going red and attached her hand to her mothers ear when she whispered, "Daddy."

Emma tilted her head, wondering why he would of done that.. .that was different from just ignoring her and going straight to work or to hang out with Jay.

"Daddy's home for the weekend!" Sophia cheered. Usually she spent them with Mommy, but Daddy said he was going to stay home from work too.

Emma wondered why. Maybe he was sick. She couldn't help but stick one more full spoon of the scrambled eggs into her mouth before she got up. God she missed Sean's cooking, she'd never admit it to him before and he use to tease her about being the better cook. He was.

Emma had on a white tank top for once and just simple grey sweat pants. She looked like her age for once, instead of a young woman striving to keep her great career that she had. The 20 year old followed her daughter back into the kitchen.

Sophia insisted Emma give her the dirty plate and fork to put away in the sink. Sean was leaning on the kitchen sink as Emma happily gave the dishes to Sophia, and he smirked while crossing his big arms over his chest.

"Knock yourself out." Emma insisted to her baby girl who just passed it to Sean and made him to the work.

"Gee, thanks Soph." taunted Sean, and put the sink on to clean it.

Emma looked at the dirty pots and pans and rolled her eyes smiling. But then her eyes saw on the kitchen table scotch tape, glue sticks, envelopes, crayons, markers, and an abundance of the color pink covered the surface of their kitchen table.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously and the sink shut off, Sean turned back.

"Daddy's helping me make Valentine's cards for tomorrow," their daughter said as she climbed up one of the tall wooden chairs. Sean reached out a hand from where he stood to help her make the climb safely.

Emma's heart fluttered. Sean was such an amazing father. To believe he was actually scared of being a horrible one once upon a time was just crazy.

"Ok." Emma sighed a bit happily, and bit her lip. Wow. They were spending time together, like a family. "I'm," she couldn't help but want to flee, "am going to go get the mail." she went to turn and her body froze when Sean leaned over and caught her arm. Emma turned back slowly, feeling the goosebumps he was forcing up her arms, and finally looked up at him.

"I got it already." he said, lifting an eyebrow. His eyes burn into her, and she knew he knew what she was trying to do. They weren't use to spending time together, all three of them at once. It had been too long.

She stared at him as she saw him glance down at her mouth that had hung a little open. What could she say? She was...stunned by all this. Now she felt her heart skipping as he kept his eyes on her mouth until he cupped her face and leaned in, kissing her softly.

Emma couldn't believe it. It was soft, warm..loving. It had been forever since he kissed her like this. She pressed her lips slowly back against his, enjoying the tender innocent wake up kiss

They heard a giggle and tore apart, but Sophia was giggling to herself but looked up just in time, "I'm going to get Mattie to be my Valentine!"

"he's a little older than you, Soph." joked Sean.

Emma bit her lip as she snuck another glance at him and down to Sophia. Her heart was pounding hard. What had got into him this morning?

((((*******)))))

"Come on," Emma groaned, "I'm exhausted!" she laid on the couch, and Sophia jumped up and down on the foot of it.

"One more time, Mommy!"

Sophia had a wonderful day filled with both her parents at her beckon call. Emma helped her and Sean finish her valentine cards (while Sean and Emma snuck glances at another as if highschool crushes again), and they took Sophia to the park (Where Emma remembered her first kiss with Sean there), and then got some ice cream! Then, back home to blast Frozen for the 1000th time while Sean showered.

Sean came back in, grinning to the sight of his wife and daughter til he even cringed when Sophia decided to jump on her mom next rather than jump up and down again on the cushion and Emma yelped but giggled, pulling Sophia in her arms and tickling her.

He smirked and rubbed his chin until he full out grinned and walked over. Sophia yelped this time and tried to giggle and kick as Sean made his way over both of them, and he grabbed Sophia easily with one arm, and he snaked an arm around Emma from underneath her as she laid back on the couch with him on top now.

"DADDYY!" she laughed harder, getting tickled to death and Emma too yelped when Sean remembered her ticklish spot. Emma had always gotten away with not being ticklish when younger, nobody knew her weak spot..that was until Sean. It was around her ribs, just below her, well..breasts.

Emma gasped and then tried to grab Sean's hand as she had to laugh and snapped at him, "Sean, don't!"

Sophia was breathless, and had to worm her little body out from between them and landed on the floor panting. Her Daddy was the tickle monster and played very unfairly sometimes!

Sean had grinned, easily much stronger than Emma and she couldn't get his hand off her spot until she begged, "Ok! Please, PLEASE!" she threw her head back, breathless and smiling widely.

He stopped and she panted just like Sophia, only she bit her lip and tried not to moan when she felt his hand ease up on her ticklish spot, but begin to smooth up and down slowly on the side of her curves

She looked up at him, seeing him staring down at her already with nothing but pure love in his eyes. Her breath stopped. She forgot how intense his blue eyes could be, they electrified through her.

He leaned down, but stopped and didn't kiss her..she pouted a little by that. He whispered and slightly bumped his nose with hers as he spoke, "I know things haven't been great lately, Em." his fingers slowly caressed through her hair, "But I'm trying here. _Don't_ give up on me."

Emma's eyes were tearing up as she stared up at him and whispered back while her hands cupped his face and he shut his eyes by her touch. It'd been too long. "I don't want to." she pouted, leaned up and kissed him hard.

His eyes widened, but he shut them and kissed her deeper. She opened her mouth for him, flicking her tounge back against his and then kissed him innocently before he went back to hungerily and bit her lower lip playfully.

Sophia on the floor had finally crawled up and turned to them, ready to attack! She cringed and wrinkled her nose."Ew!" Mommy and Daddy were clearly busy! She ran off to her room to go play barbies.

Seans knee laid between Emma's legs that easily raised and wrapped around his waist. As he pressed into her, and she felt how hard he was. "Sean." she begged, panting from the kiss and her hands clenched into his shirt.

"I know." he panted back, his hands roaming down her hips and to her perfect little ass, pulling her up against him again and he groaned, needing her right there as she moaned and tilted her head back. He leaned down and kissed up her neck. When she grinded against him once more, he lost it.

"Are your parents home?" he asked her with a small growl when she kept teasing him.

Emma nodded desperately, "I'll call them, you can go pack a bag for Soph." with that, they got up, but when they stood Emma giggled and gasped when he grabbed her again, crashing his lips to hers and holding her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
